Shipwrecked
by foreverandmore
Summary: When a class trip turns into the Narrators stranded on a island (Oh yea this is in the past so pin them at 15 and 16 so freshman year... while they hate each other!) Can hate turn into blooming love (Pretend you don't know there married for me I've had thid idea since before Spring Unsprung.
1. Teaser

Hello Guys so.. I lost a bet with my friend and now I have to let her write a fanfiction ;; I have absolutly nothing to do with writeing this minus spell/ grammat/ names check so I hope you enjoy this and that she does not hurt any people who like my writing. _SUP! I'M THE AWSOME FRIEND WHO KICKED HER BUTT!_ Ok I'll let her take over before she breaks my computer. _So this is going to be about the narraors getting divorced..._ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _LOL just kidding calm down now... It's a Ship Fic with the narr-_ You do know there married right? _Yes yes I do which is why I love doing this. Any how I was kidding with that its actually a teaser for her fanfiction Shipwrecked. There was no bet I just got to her computer first so I get to write this._ The actual first part will be up around 6/25/2015 in the U.S.A so look out for it if you like this.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

"All hands on deck all hands on deck!" The captan of the ship was shouting over a mega phone. Ever After High had won a cruise for being one of the most estemed private schools, but had entered foul weather. Studets were rushing about trying to find shelter with only there cabins as shelter and most of them socked the teachers were ushering them down the stairs to the cabins as the ship hit even worse wether

"Meria where are you!" Shay shouted looking for her best friend.

"Down here hurry!" She shouted back at her friend and Shay hurried down the stairs, boulth girls were completley drenched but they ran to there dry room and Shay flopped down on her bed as Meria rushed to shut the window she had left cracked open

"Holy shit girl I think you gave me a heart attack. I thought you went overboard." Shay shouted obviously the more high strung of the two, with wild frizzy hair with multiple colored streaks and a little to much make up she look like a complete party girl while her friend looked completly opposed to going to a party.

"I thought you knew me better then that. Also knowing you it wouldn't have happened because you would change it" Meria said and slightly rolled her eyes

"Hey just because you don't like to abuse your narrating powers does not mean I can't." Shay said as she said that there was suddenly the sound on something big snapping and screams from the few teachers and students still on the deck.

"Secure the haul men!" The captan shouted the girls were only barley able to hear him. A few seconds later in a much more paniced voice "Abandon Ship she going to sink."

"Well alert the students captan." A crew member said and a man knocked on there door.

"We have to get you out of here immediatley." The crew member said and the twogirl rushed from the room. Suddenly a third and fourth person was standing by them.

"Not enough life boats there one left and they each hold two." All four young narrators made eye contact for a split second before the started running for the one life boat left Meria with her best friend at her side... and Casper half dragging his girlfriend along with him.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

 _Yes I know long for a teaser but feel free to tell me what you think I'm sure foreverandmore will pass on any messages._ Tell me what you think oh yea this is wntirely my idea my friend just wrote it down. In case your wondering Caspers girlfriends name is Lilith (look it up for a laugh) See you on the twenty-fifth for the official first part.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi so this is the actual first part of Shipwrecked which starts a little before when the Teaser Trailer started. How do you like the fact that the two main narrators (gosh I can't say narrators now that I've added two more.) hate each other. My friend had a lot of fun writeing that so I may bring her back to write a part or two. Any questions PM or comment them and I'll do my best to answer them, also props to her (My friend) for comeing up with Meria and Casper's design if you don't like it blaim her :P

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N

I can't belive Ever After High won the contest!" Shay shouted happily and hugged her best friend.

"When was the contest? I don't remember it and it does not seem to be in my records." Meria said flipping througe notes on her notepad which she always carried with her.

"It was at the last party that you blatently refused to go to." Shay said and crossed her arms over her scantally clauded chest. The two girls were so different it was almost impossible to belive that they were friends. Shay was tall and well built, she had frizzy short blond hair with multiple colored streaks running down, with her tan skin and blue eyes she looked like a supermodel and she flaunted it with a shortly cut cropped top and booty shorts with flip flops the older of the two had the body of a super model, but she was always being compared to Lilith. Meria on the other hand had thin rimmed glasses paired with a nice shirt and long pants with confortable sneakers. She always carried a bag withh at least one book as well as her notebook and sketch book. Her long wavy dark brown hair was tied up into a ponytale.

"I can't help that I find partys highly insignificant, to a succesful future in the very least you have to work." Meria said and looked "I need to figure out if classes will be canceled or not I cannot afford to miss any classes."

"See this is why you don't have a boyfriend your to concentraited on school even though you know what your going to do." Shay said

"You also don't have a boyfriend so you should talk." Meria said and the two friends started walking.

"H-hi Meria." Zachary said, it was a well known fact that he had a crush on Meria but she did not like him.

"Run along Zachary this is the girls hallway. Oh wait you are very lady like toughe I don't see why you would hang out with Beauty and the Geek." Caspers voice was dripping with sarcasum, he looked Shay up and down then Meria, to who he shook his head at. "Now beauty I can see but who wants to be seen with geek."

"Uh I do Captan-of every sport. So how about you back the hell away from her." Shay said crossing her arms, she knew perfectly well she was beauty and her freind was geek but she did not like that more then Meria liked being geek. "So how about you and your little ho-freind go somewhere else."

"How about you take it down a notch and respect the people who are smoking and not just hot." Lilith said her voice was cold and cruel, the head cheerleaders was right though standing next to her Shay looked like nothing special. She saw Meria's face begin to turn a bright red and she laughed "Oh yes little miss, perfect make sureyou keep your paper turned so I can see it during theche-myth-stry test so that I can go on the cruse insted of being stuck here with nothing to do.

"At least there would be no classes babe." Casper said and kissed her boulth of the girls faces were bright red and Meria turned and steamed away and Shay chased after her, after giving boulth of them a withering glare.

 _The day of the start of the cruise..._

"Meria I'm so glad I dragged you with me!" Shay looked at her freind who was still dressed very respectable but had on shorts and flip-flops insted of the jeans and sneakers.

"Yes, but did you read the room assignments boys are the hall opposite of us look whoes next to us and across." Meria said and pointed to there room, which was next to Lilith and across from Casper.

"This will now be the worst week vaca ever." Shay said and crossed her arms also upset at the list "Don't they care about the hell thoughes two put you through?"

"It's Grimm I doubt he even cares. Trust me he hates me something about 'because your supposed to narrate your a idiot.' He barley talks to me and thinks I've cheated to earn all my A's." Meria said and rolled her eyes after mimicking Milton.

"Your in the top running for our class valedictorian and it's sopmore year." (I screwed up in the description whoops.) Shay said

"Not if Grimm has anything to say about it I won't. " Meria said, the girls had begun walking to there room and were once again cornered.

"Oh look it's the geek and her little friend." Lilith said her voice dripping with hate. "Where the rest of your friends-oh wait you don't have any."

"Go away, make out with Casper or something." Meria said her gave hard enough to cut ice she spun on her heels and marched into there room slamming the door behind her after Shay scampered.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N

Since I never got around to it in the story Lilith is tan skinned with blond hair and hazel eyes she dresses in low cut high wasted top of the line skirts (Pretty much the opposite of Meria.) she is better looking then Shay and she flaunts it alot more.

Casper has tanned skin black hair and green eyes. He dresses in clothes that are also very high end and loose fitting.

They are boulth quite mean to Meria and Shay and its fun to write them interacting expecially Casper because current day he's nice and no longer calls Meria "the geek" :P so anyways tell me what you think.


End file.
